It is routine for gas turbine engines to have to pass stringent vibration acceptance tests following production. If an engine does not pass the vibration acceptance limit, it typically must be disassembled, re-balanced, and reassembled, which wastes time and resources.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide improved methods of balancing an assembly of rotary components.